YYH Johnny Cash Tribute
by Koritsune Dragonrider
Summary: A tribute to a great singer
1. Daddy Sang Bass

Cash Tribute Album  
  
Disclaimers: I don't own the songs or the characters.  
  
Tribute Song 1  
  
Koritsune Dragonrider walked on a stage in front of a black curtain with a mike in hand. Reaching the middle of the stage she held up the mike.  
  
"On Sept. 12, 2003 the world lost one of the greatest country singers of our time, Johnny Cash," she said. "Here is an album of some of his greatest songs sung by the Urameshi team. The first song is "Daddy Sang Bass" sung by Yusuke Urameshi. BTW, they pick their songs."  
  
Kori walked off stage as the audience applauded and the curtain opened. On stage were Yusuke, Kuwabara, Kurama and Hiei. Kuwabara was behind a drum set, Kurama and Hiei has a guitar each, and Yusuke had a microphone in his hand. Behind them was a black and white picture of Johnny Cash.  
  
Yusuke held up the mike and sang, "I remember when I was a lad Times were hard and things were bad. But there's a silver lining behind every cloud. Just poor people, that's all we were. Trying to make a living of black land dirt We'd get together in a family circle singing loud."  
  
"Daddy sang bass," sang Kuwabara in a bass tone.  
  
"Mama sang tenor," sang Kurama in a high tenor.  
  
"Me and little brother would join right in there," sang Hiei and Yusuke together.  
  
"Singing seems to help a troubled soul," sang Yusuke back in his solo. "One of these days and it won't be long, I'll rejoin them in a song. I'm gonna join the family circle at the Throne. No the circle won't be broken. By and by, Lord, by and by."  
  
"Daddy sang bass," sang Kuwabara again  
  
"Mama sang tenor," sang Kurama with him.  
  
"Me and little brother would join right in there," sang Hiei and Yusuke.  
  
"In the sky, Lord, in the sky," they all sang together and Yusuke went in with the next verse.  
  
"Now I remember after work Mama would call all of us You could here us singing for a country mile. Now little brother has done gone on. But I'll rejoin him in a song. We'll be together again up yonder in a little while"  
  
"Daddy sang bass," sang Kuwabara.  
  
"Mama sang tenor," joined in Kurama.  
  
"Me and little brother would join right in there," sang Hiei and Yusuke.  
  
"Cause singing seems to help troubled soul," sang Yusuke. "One of these days and it won't be long, I'll rejoin them in a song. I'm gonna join the family circle at the Throne. Oh no, the circle won't be broken. By and by, Lord, by and by."  
  
"Daddy sang bass," sang Kuwabara.  
  
"Mama sang tenor," sang Kurama.  
  
"Me and little brother would join right in there," sang Hiei and Yusuke.  
  
"In the sky, Lord, in the sky," they all sang together. "In the sky, Lord, in the sky."  
  
The audience applauded as the team bowed and the curtained closed.  
  
~*~End Tribute 1 ~*~ 


	2. Boy Named Sue

Johnny Cash Tribute Album  
  
Tribute Song 2  
  
Same stage as the last chapter. Koritsune Dragonrider walks back on stage with the mike in her hands.  
  
"Now we have Kazuma Kuwabara singing 'A Boy Named Sue,'" she said.  
  
Walking off stage the curtained opened to reveal the team. Kurama and Hiei had their guitars but Yusuke was behind the drum set and Kuwabara had the mike. Taking a deep breathe he started to sing,  
  
"My daddy left home when I was three And he didn't leave much to ma and me, Just this old guitar and an empty bottle of booze. Now I don't blame him cause he run and hid But the meanest thing that he ever did was before he left he named me "Sue."  
  
"Well he must o' thought that was quite a joke," joined in Yusuke. "And it got a lot of laughs from a' lots of folks, It seems I had to fight my whole life through. Some gal would giggle and I'd get red and some guy'd laugh And I'd bust his head. I tell ya, life ain't easy for a boy named "Sue."  
  
"Well I grew up quick and I grew up mean," sang Kuwabara trying to look mean but with failure. "My fist got hard and my wits got keen, I'd roam from town to town to hide my shame. But I made a vow to the moon and stars That I'd search the honky-tanks and bars And kill that man who named me "Sue."  
  
"Well, it was Gatlinburg in mid-July," sang Hiei, "And I just hit town and my throat was dry, I thought I'd stop and have myself a brew. At an old saloon on a street of mud, There at a table, dealing stud, Sat that dirty, mangy dog that named me "Sue."  
  
"Well, I knew that snake was my own sweet dad," sang Kuwabara looking angry, "From a worn-out picture that my mother'd had, And I knew that scar on his cheek and his evil eye. He was big and bent and grey and old, And I looked at him and my blood ran cold And I said "My name is 'Sue'! How do you do! Now your goanna die!"  
  
"Well, I hit him hard right between the eyes," sang Kurama in a mean voice, "And he went down but to my surprise, He came up with a knife and cut off a piece of my right ear. But I busted a chair across his teeth And we crashed through the wall into the street kicking and a' gouging in the mud and the blood and the beer."  
  
"I tell ya, I've fought tougher men," said Kuwabara with a laugh, "But I really can't remember when. He kicked like a mule and he bit like a crocodile. I hear him laugh and then I heard him cuss. He went for his gun and I pulled mine first. He stood there lookin' at me and I saw him smile."  
  
"He said, "Son, this world is rough," sang Yusuke, "And if a man's gonna make it he's gotta be tough And I knew I wouldn't be there to help ya along. So I gave ya that name and I said goodbye, I knew you'd to be tough or die. And it's that name that helped make you strong."  
  
"He said "Now you just fought one hell of a fight," sang Kuwabara, "And I know you hate me and you got the tight To kill me now and I wouldn't blame you if you do. But ya ought to thank me, before I die, For the gravel in your guts and the spit in ya eye Cause I'm that son-of-a-*#@!& that named you "Sue."  
  
"I got all choke up and I threw down my gun," they all sang together, "And I called him my pa, and he called me his son, And I came away with a different point of view. And I still think about him every now and then, Every time I try and every time I win."  
  
"And if I ever have a son," said Kuwabara the gang stopped playing to hear him, "I think I'm gonna name him Bill or George! Anything but Sue! I still hate that name!"  
  
The audience laughed and applauded as the curtain closed once again.  
  
~*~End Tribute 2~*~ 


	3. Ring Of Fire

Johnny Cash Tribute Album  
  
Tribute song 3  
  
Kori is back on stage to a closed curtain.  
  
"Now we have Hiei singing "Ring of Fire.'" And she walked off as the curtain was drawn. Hiei now held the microphone and Yusuke switched Kuwabara's drums for Hiei's guitar. Kurama still had his.  
  
"Love is burning thing," he sang, shyly at first but started to get the rhythm, "And it makes a fiery ring. Bound by wild desire I fell into a ring of fire. I fell into a burning ring of fire. I went down, down, down, And the flames went higher."  
  
"And it burns, burns, burns" sang Yusuke, Kurama, and Kuwabara, "The ring of fire, The ring of fire."  
  
"I fell into a burning ring of fire," sang Hiei getting excited when he said 'fire'. "I went down, down, down And the flames went higher."  
  
"And it burns, burns, burns," sang the others, "The ring fire, The ring of fire."  
  
"The taste of love is sweet," sang Hiei really into the song now, "When hearts like ours meet. I fell for you like a child. Oh, but the fire went wild. I fell into a burning ring of fire. I went down, down, down, And the flames went higher."  
  
"And it burns, burns, burns," sang the others, "The ring of fire, The ring fire."  
  
"I fell into a ring of fire," sang Hiei. "I went down, down, down, And the flames went higher."  
  
"And it burns, burns, burns," sang the others, "The ring of fire, The ring of fire."  
  
"I fell into a burning ring of fire." sang Hiei creating a pillar of black flames around him. "I went down, down, down, And the flames went higher."  
  
"And it burn, burns, burns," sang the others glad that Hiei got into the tribute concert, "The ring of fire, The ring of fire."  
  
"And it burns, burns, burns," they all sang together, "The ring of fire, The ring of fire."  
  
As the audience clapped Hiei extinguished his flames, mad that the song was over. The curtain closed.  
  
~*~End Tribute 3 ~*~ 


	4. Highwayman

Johnny Cash Tribute Album  
  
Tribute song 4  
  
Kori walked on stage, smiling a little.  
  
"Wow, and he said that he wouldn't like it," she said in the mike. "I'd say he did, wouldn't you?"  
  
The crowd cheered loudly, yelling how cute Hiei looked and how he was a great singer.  
  
"I DID NOT ENJOY IT!" yelled a voice behind the curtain, silencing the crowd. "AND I AM NOT A GOOD SINGER AND DON'T CALL ME 'CUTE' UNLESS YOU WANT TO BE DRAGON FOOD!"  
  
"You don't mean that, little Hiei," said Kori turning around to talk to the demon behind the curtain. "You liked that song."  
  
"JUST GET ON TO THE NEXT SONG!!!!"  
  
"Okay," said Kori turning back to the crowd, "the last song is sung by our favorite redhead, Kurama! And he'll be singing 'Highwayman'! And he's doing a solo!"  
  
The crowd went into an uproar as the curtains were drawn. Girls shriek, sighed, or dead faint. On stage Kurama had the mike, he gave his guitar to Hiei, but instead of his human form he was in his youko form. The cheers became wilder when he winked at the crowd. Then he sang,  
  
"I was a highwayman. Along the coach roads did I ride With a sword and pistol by my side. Many a young maid lost her bauble to my trade. Many a soldier shed his lifeblood on my blade. The bastards hung me in the spring of twenty-five But I'm still alive."  
  
He walked down the stage as he sang, the girls he pasted fainted when he flicked his tail their way. The guys on stage looked angrily at Kurama for getting more attention than they did.  
  
"I was a sailor. I was born upon the tide And with the sea I did abide."  
  
"I sailed a schooner round the Horn of Mexico," sang Yusuke stealing the stage from the silver fox. Kurama looked angrily at him but Yusuke kept singing. "I went aloft and furled the mainsail in a blow."  
  
"And when the yards broke off they said I got killed," sang Kurama trying to take the stage again. "But I am living still."  
  
He started to sway his hips to the music then dance. The crowd went wild.  
  
"I was a dam builder across the river deep and wide Where steel and water collide."  
  
"A place called Boulder on the wild Colorado," sang Hiei to annoy Kurama. The fox's fur bristled when he rounded on the fire Koorime.  
  
"I slipped and fell into the wet concrete below. They buried me in that great tomb that knows no sound."  
  
"But I am still around," sang Kurama turning back to the crowd. "I'll always be around.and around and around and around and around."  
  
He created rose petals to fly harmlessly into the crowd. Girls stated grabbing them and stuffing them into hand bag, pockets, and other various places.  
  
"I fly a starship across the Universe divide," sang Kurama. "And when I reach the other side I'll find a place to rest my spirit if I can."  
  
"Perhaps I may become a highwayman again," sang Kuwabara. Kurama sighs and hung his head; a classic sweat drop appeared over him. Lifting his head he shrugs and gives defeated smile.  
  
"Or I may simply be a drop of rain."  
  
"Oh well," sighed Kurama under his breathe. Then he yelled to the guys, "Come on, guys! Lets do the ending together!"  
  
"But I will remain," they sang together. "And I'll be back again, and again and again and again and again.."  
  
Kori walked on stage as the song faded and ended.  
  
"Let's give a hand to the guys! WOO!" she said and clapped along with the crowd as the guys blushed and bowed. "So this ends our tribute to Johnny Cash. May his songs last through the years!"  
  
Fireworks flew in the fly and exploded while the crowd cheered for the band. Hiei thought the fireworks were stupid so he decided to add a few fireballs. Kurama joined in making rose petals move through the crowd and in the air. Kuwabara created bombs to set of around the stage and Yusuke ended it with a Spirit Gun bullet in the air. The crowd cheered at the display.  
  
~*~ End of Tribute~*~ 


End file.
